The present invention relates to an electronic key system for use in a vehicle, and more particularly, to an electronic key system including a portable electronic key for performing wireless communication with a vehicle control unit.
In the prior art, a door lock of a vehicle has a key cylinder having a keyhole in a door. A key is inserted in the keyhole and turned to lock or unlock the door. The key is also used to start the engine and open the trunk or glove compartment. Thus, when a vehicle owner lends the key to a third person, the third person may open the trunk or glove compartment against the owner's will.